hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Bifoldt
"I didn't do it" Bifoldt is always trying to prevent his clones form getting themselves or him in trouble. While doing his best to advance though the DEF ranks and gain as many friends as possbile. He believes Gekijou can still be saved, by means other than killing them. For that reason he wants to be someone who actually has the authority to prevent others from killing Gekijou and rather focus on capturing them. However he would never hesitate to eradicate one, if he or anyone around him was in danger. Appearance Bifoldt rarely cares about his appearance. He lets his hair grow wild, almost never brushes it, which may result in it looking unattractive, since it can become quite messy sometimes. He wears the most comfortable and practical clothes. However, for a person who doesn't care about looks, he has quite a large selection of clothes. He even has a kilt. There is also, one particularly pink shirt that Bifoldt seems very found of. The shirt says "I ♥ things" His eys are dark as is his hair. His skin is slightly tanned. Bifoldt's physique is that of an average man, eventhough he might apear lean or slightly slender sometimes he is actually quite fit. Personality Bifolt is an easy going person. He has a very short attention span. Can be flighty, air headed and unfocused sometimes. He also suffers some paranoia, but he never let those setbacks get the better of him. No one actually noticed any of these things about him, because Bifordt is almost always around mocking and helping him along the way. Bifordt was the reason he actully passed the examinations required to enter the Kensei Division. Being constantly on the look out for any of his unexpected clones, including Bifordt, has made him a little paranoid, untrusting, and even a little uncomfortable around people, especially strangers. Since one of his clones could take advantage of the fact that he don't know them, and get the better of him. In addition, baing around his clones for that long of a time, made Bifoldt a natural leader, resourceful strategist, and a great babysitter as well. Since some of his clones used to be as clueless as newborn babies. Thankfully, this rarely accures nowadays, since he has better grasp on his power. When it comes to interacting with other people, and not his clones. Despite him being uncomfortable around them, he tries his hardest to be as nice as possible. He smiles alot, laughs a lot and jokes often. While Bifoldt is not the kind of person to diligently follow anything through to the end, he does not faulter, disregard, or back down from anything he believes in. Bifoldt does not work well in teams nor does he like being ordered what to do. History Bifoldt was one of the Middle Eastern refugees who managed to escape to Europe. His family sattled in one of the busiest cities there. Bifoldt's father who's currently working now as a pilot in the Research Division, his mother who works as a docter, and there is his little sister. At the age of 10, just before his family moved to Europe, Bifoldt had actually faced a Gekijou. Both of his parents were away. His mother had to rush to the hospital for an emergency, which was pretty common with all the Gekijou's comming out of nowhere. And his father is never home due to his work as a pilot. His little sister (2 years old) was asleep, and he was supposed to be asleep as well. He heard a noise, and quickly woke up and went to his window. He saw the relatively small shadow moving around the block aimlessly, he brought his telescope to see better. Bifoldt recognized, that as the old lady next door, Mrs Mona. She was three times her original size. Bifoldt felt exremely sad, Mrs. Mona was a very nice lady, she often came to babysit him and his sister. He knows when people turn into these things it is hopeless and stupid to them, but he had to try and help Mrs. Mona. So, he decides to go out and talk to her, before any of the grown-ups sees her and calls the police. He graps his flashlight and runs towards her, after making sure his sister is still asleep. Bifoldt has been told these things attack people on sight. But Mrs.Mona didnt move a muscle whn she saw him, instead, she just stood there looking down at him and smiling in a way he never saw her does. She was really bigger than he thought she would be upclose. Bifoldt was thinking about asking her if she is ok, but before he even finished the thought, a blur of black and green went by infront of him, sweeping Mrs.Mona away with it. a few seconds later Mona was trying to stand up form, when a green-haired man, in a black suit came out of nowhere and kick Mrs.Mona right on the neck, so hard he thougt she died. The green haired man then walked towards Bifoldt, placed his hand over Bifoldt's heart, Bifoldt felt his heart racing and pounding hard. The man then walked away, without saying a word. Bifoldt heard a sound from behind him, and he saw his horned self. He was still shocked of what has happened a couple of seconds before, and now this. The other him, said his name was Bifordt and he's here to help. Smiling the same smile Mrs.Mona had minutes ago. He remembered her, and looked back to check if she's still breathing, and to his utmost surprise, she was also standing right behind him. "ohshit" he thought to himself. He heard a laugh from behind and Biford jumped and hung himself into Mona's face. In that exact second, handful other shadows came out form behind him, jumped Mona and kept clawing and punching her, a couple of them got some rocks and started bashing her head, until she fell dead, even then, they kept bashing until her head was nothing but a piece of minced meat and bones. A few days later, his family moved to Europe, since it's the safest place currently. But Bifoldt was scarred for life. He still harbores a fear and a slight paranoia from his clones. To develope his powers he joined the Defense Division at the age of 18, and then 5 years later, after getting the hang of things, Bifoldt applied for the Kensei Division. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Ability Doppelgänger: 'originally, this power allowed Bifoldt to creat a clone of himself. The clone would be a split image of him, copying even his own power to create other clones. However, there was one major downside to this power. He cannot control the newly created doubles. Sometimes even, when he gets unsattled or simply a little too excited, doppelgangers show up on their own. Bifoldt was so frustrated with this he asked the research division to help him developed a way to get over this. And they did, they found a way for him to absorb the clone and gain its power temporarily and only for a few minutes. However, doing so also drains Bifoldt's stamina and prevents him from doubling for some time. Bifold's ability has been with him for as long as he can remember. It was rarely controllable or useful, but he felt good just being able to use it. With time, he managed to make doppelgangers and clones of others. These doppelgangers are rarely obedient although considerably weaker than Bifordt or him, they did, however, have their sources' powers and abilities as long as Bifoldt saw these in action. *'Bifordt ®: '''A split image of Bifoldt with the exact same status. He is a peculiar doppelganger that has been showing up (uninvited) constantly ever since Bifoldt came to realized he had the power. That doppelganger calles himself Bifordt. He is easily distinguishable by the 2 horns coming from each side of his head. Bifordt was the first doppelganger Bifoldt created. His personality is the exact opposite of Bifoldt. He is also a very mischievous and troublesome person. He was often the reason behind Bifoldt getting in trouble as a kid. Bifordt shows up and acta on his own, he connot be controlled. Bifordt can also control all and any other doppelgangers around him. He's nicknamed '''R *'Doppelgang:' the main ability which allows Bifoldt to creat other dopplegangers. Whither his or someone else's. Doppelgangers can either be specialized in one status, or made into inferior balanced clones. Bifoldt cannot creat or control more than a handful of doppelgangers at the same time. *'Tranception: '''the ability to gain the powers and abilities of clones. Bifoldt first has to create a clone. Then, by making physical contact, he absorbs it, taking it's shape, power and abilities for himself temporarily. In this state, Bifoldt is capable of using any power he absorbed as well as having a buffed up status based on the double's. This can only last for a few minutes. So far, and in the past couple of years Bifoldt has studied and gained enough knowledge about some of his teammates powers, to the point where he has attained a respectable and useable level of these abilities. * Weapon '''2 Expandable Batons: '''Special set of telescopic batons, created specifically by the Research Division, at Bifoldt request. They are made of alloyed titanium, so they are relatively light and easy to handle. In addition to their main use as melee weapons, on one end they have a small, toxic, piercing blades, and on the other, they are equipped with a gun barrel. Which are used to discharge a massive electric shocks as well as all kinds of projectiles. He can also keep chargin the batons to increase the heat of the piercing tip. If this was done after piercing a Gekijou the toxic blade would melt and dissolve in the blood stream of the Gekijou. Poisoning them, thus leading to their death in a matter of minutes. '''Capsules:' Bifoldt always has a set of tiny, but highly explosive capsules to cause an array of hindering effects to the enemy, such as various smokes, electric shocks, flashes, acids, wires and the like. Bifoldt is also capable of using a number of defensive martial arts he learned during his stay at the Defence Division. Relationships *When Bifoldt's family moved to Europe, they lived in the same city as Leo's family. Leo and Bifoldt were often hanging out together as kids. Leo was someone who'd push all boundries to get to know someone, and Bifoldt's always thought that aspect in leo was impressive, albeit a little too invasive. Which molded their friendship into a a complicated one. Especially when Bifordt was around. Bifordt despised Leo's personality, and often provoked and pickered with him. However, as most young friendships, Bifoldt and Leo drifted away from each other as they grew older. *Bifoldt does not know that Leo is also a part of Kensei Divison. Trivia *Bifordt is almost always present, and everyone knows him by the name R. *Bifordt does not actually drain any sort of stamina from Bifoldt. *Doppelgangers come from Bifoldt's shadow. In dark areas they can manifest anywhere. *Doppelgangers have no shadows, reflections, or emptional traces. *Bifoldt really likes salty foods, such as crackers, salt sticks and nuts. *Bifoldt likes music very much, he is almost always seen with headphones around his neck. *Bifoldt favorite color is grey. Favorite number is 11. Favorite drinks are cold milk and cold water. *Bifoldt never brushes or combs his hair. Category:Character